As reflected in the patent literature, film applications require polymer resins having a balance of physical properties and mechanical processability that is difficult to realize in practice. Generally, a resin having a desirably high melting point will not exhibit a desirably low seal initiation temperature.
Therefore, a need exists to develop polymer resins having a desirable balance of physical and processability requirements for film applications.